MOMENT (1)
by lilbaek614
Summary: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Moment CHANBAEK pada saat bertolak menuju Bangkok, Thailand untuk melangsungkan konser tour yang bertajuk "Elyxion"


**TRAGEDI BANDARA(?)**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **Byun BaekHyun**

 **X**

 **Park ChanYeol**

 **OTHER CAST :**

 **ALL Member EXO**

 **etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO COPAST**

 **.**

 **CERITA HAK MILIK SAYA**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS**

"Baek, apakah sudah selesai ? Semuanya sudah dibawah dan hanya kau saja yang belum turun. Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya sang manager pada Baekhyun. "Ahh, yaa aku sudah selesai hyung." jawabnya. "Kenapa ? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan ?" tanya sang manager lagi. Hanya sebuah angukan kecil yang Baekhyun berikan pada sang manager, yang artinya 'ya'.

Jadwal yang sangat padat mengharuskan mereka memiliki stamina yang sedikit lebih ekstra untuk menjalani jadwal. Terutama jadwal world tour konser, yang mengharuskan terbang dari negara satu ke negara lainnya. Kali ini Bangkok, Thailand adalah negara yang akan mereka datangi. Dimana mereka akan melaksanakan konser yang bertajuk "Elyxion".

"Apa kau baik baik saja Baek ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah khawatir saat melihat Baekhyun memasuki mobil van tersebut. "I'm okay," jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit senyuman lemah, "Minumlah ini terlebih dahulu Baek, ini akan membuat badan mu lebih membaik." Suho memberikan minuman berbentuk botol kecil yang label nya bertuliskan 'vitamin' tersebut.

"Terimakasih hyung," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengambil botol kecil tersebut lalu meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. "Apa kau ingin pindah mobil saja Baek?" tanya sang manager pada Baekhyun, "Hah ? Tidak usah hyung, aku disini saja tidak papa." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit menyesal. Pasal nya sebelum memasuki mobil van tersebut, dia terlihat ingin memasuki mobil van yang lain karena jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin sekali berada didekat kekasih nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol ?

Tetapi apa boleh buat ? Dia tidak boleh bersikap manja karena demi kelangsungan jadwal yang tidak boleh terhambat hanya karena diri nya. "Baiklah," putus sang manager final. Dalam perjalanan menuju Bandara, para member dan staff menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur sejenak demi melepas penat sementara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika kalian percaya akan kata-kata "Bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati akan membuat mu merasa lebih baik" maka itu pun berlaku bagi Baekhyun. Karena sesampainya di Bandara, senyuman Baekhyun tidak pernah luntur saat berjalan berdampingan dengan sang pujaan hati dan tentu saja dia Chanyeol. Walaupun wajah mereka ditutupi oleh masker, tetapi sudut mata mereka yang tertarik keatas menunjukan bahwa mereka sedang tersenyum. "Bagaimana perasaan mu baby ? Apakah lebih baik ?" tanya Chanyeol pelan seolah jika dia berkata dengan suara besar akan menyakiti seseorang, "Aku baik, Yeol." jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang tak kalah pelannya.

"Syukur lah kalau begitu, dan tetaplah di samping ku baby. Aku tidak mau kau sampai terjepit diantara para fans, kau mengerti ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit nada memerintah agar sang kekasih mungilnya tersebut tidak mengelak. "Hmmm... Baiklah Chanyeollie, Baekkie akan selalu di samping Yeollie," gumam Baekhyun dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi pipi tembam nya. Bagaimana dia tidak tersipu malu ? Karena, apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol adalah bentuk dari rasa posesif nya kepada dirinya dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai hal itu.

Bandara Internasional Korea Selatan itu dipenuhi sesak oleh para fans yang ingin melihat sang idola bertolak menuju Bangkok, negara tujuan selanjutnya konser tour EXO. "Aaaaa... Oppa tolong lihat kemari...", "Oppa mengapa kau sangat tampan ???", "Sehunnieee..." teriakan para fans dan suara kilatan kamera terdengar bersahutan, dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa para member EXO menuju gerbang keberangkatan dengan pengawalan yang sangat ketat karena banyak nya para fans yang datang.

"Ada apa dengan wajah mu itu baby ?" bisik Chanyeol pada pria mungil disampingnya, "Tidak ada." jawab Baekhyun ketus bersamaan dengan wajah yang merenggut kesal. Tampaknya kekasih mungilnya ini sedang dalam masa puber nya karena suasana hati nya dalam sekejap dapat berubah ubah dengan cepat, baru saja mereka menebar senyuman satu sama lain dan sekarang kekasih mungilnya ini tampak sedikit kesal. "Apa ada yang salah dengan ku baby ? Hmmm ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, karena jujur saja dia tidak mengerti akan perubahan sikap Baekhyun tersebut.

"Menjauhlah dari ku..." ucap Baekhyun seraya sedikit mendorong bahu lebar kekasih nya itu, "Aku kan sudah berkata padamu Baek, tetap di samping ku karena aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu Baek..." jawab Chanyeol disertai helaan nafas berat, "Kenapa kau selalu menebar senyuman mu pada mereka sih?!" jawab Baekhyun cepat dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya malu. "Jadi dari tadi kau selalu menghindar dari ku karena ini ?" tanya Chanyeol dan tidak kunjung di jawab oleh sang kekasih mungilnya. "Baek, aku punya suatu permainan. Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan apa yang dia ingin kan, tetapi jika kalah kau akan mendapat hukuman. Bagaimana ?" ucap Chanyeol antusias dengan sedikit langkah tergesa pasalnya kekasih mungil nya ini selalu menghindar jika berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengikuti permainan bodoh mu itu Chan... Jadi menjauhlah dari ku." ucap Baekhyun kesal, "Ayolah Baek..." rayu Chanyeol dengan menyenggol sedikit bahu sempit kekasih nya. "Baiklah... Lalu apa permainan itu?" putus Baekhyun, "Siapa yang sampai duluan menuju pintu masuk itu maka dia pemenang nya, tetapi... Kau harus berjalan cepat dan tidak boleh berlari dan jika kau berlari maka otomatis kau akan kalah, bagaimana ?" ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap mata kekasihnya tersebut. "Oke... Tetapi jika aku menang, kau akan memberikan apapun pada ku kan?" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit antusias, "Hmmm oke deal! Baiklah... Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga begitu tiga kita mulai. Satu... Dua... Tiga...".

Mereka berjalan saling mendahului satu sama lain, sesekali bahu mereka bersenggolan dan membuat mereka tertawa yang entah karena apa, mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa ini adalah permainan terkonyol yang pernah mereka lakukan saat di bandara. Terlihat Chanyeol sesekali tertawa lebar dengan membungkukan badannya karena melihat cara jalan kekasih mungil nya yang kelewat imut tersebut. "Asssaa... Aku sampai duluan..." ucap Baekhyun bahagia sembari memberikan buku passport nya pada petugas bandara tersebut. Tepat di belakangnya Chanyeol sedikit menarik senyum di balik masker hitamnya, karena dia telah membuat susana hati kekasih nya membaik kembali. "Terimakasih..." ucap Chanyeol pada petugas bandara, dan menyusul kekasih mungil nya yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu pada pintu masuk keberangkatan.

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol dalam diam, lalu saat melihat Chanyeol mulai mendekat senyum nya merekah pertanda dia sangat bahagia. "Chan... Apa aku boleh meminta hadiah nya sekarang ?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit manja, "Apa itu baby ?" jawab Chanyeol saat dirinya jalan berdampingan dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. "Hadiahnya... Aku ingin kau memeluk ku selama di pesawat nanti. Bolehkah???" pinta nya antusias dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakan kaki nya girang. "Tentu saja sayang..." jawab Chanyeol dengan tak kalah antusias nya.

Seberapa besar kau mengeluh akan tuntutan pekerjaan, jika kau menjalaninya dengan hati yang besar semuanya akan terasa lebih ringan. Terlebih lagi saat kau bekerja, seseorang yang sangat spesial di hidup mu selalu memberikan dukungan yang besar dan disertai senyuman yang tulus maka, pekerjaan mu akan terasa lebih, lebih dan lebih ringan.

 **END** **A/N :** **Halo guys, ini adalah FF pertama yang saya tulis secara pribadi bukan collab dengan kak @looeeyy461. Saya mohon dukungannya dengan kritik dan saran yang membangun atas tulisan saya ini, Terimakasih. Nantikan Next Project ku ya. Jangan lupa juga baca FF Collab ku judul nya "MLB KOREA"usernya @looeeyy461.** **With Love, @lilbaek614**


End file.
